Un Día Perfecto
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Un día perfecto... un encuentro perfecto... qué más hay que decir? mejor lean n_n... y dejen review! que me encantan! ^0^ *One Shot Fic*


**A/N:** Es muy cortito, eh! Jejeje... bueeee... los dejo para que lean ^^

Un Día Perfecto 

By: TomoyoDaidouji

**_Ginny_**_'s PoV_

_Invierno, mi estación favorita del año... En Navidad el castillo de Hogwarts siempre está encantador, todo el lugar se ve hermoso!! La decoración en el interior es espectacular, colores verdes, rojos, dorados por doquier!!! _

_El árbol de Navidad es inmenso y sus adornos son casi de mi altura, está repleto de ángeles, pequeños bastones de dulce, esferas de colores, y regalos. _

_Ese día eran aproximadamente las seis o cinco de la mañana, pero yo estaba despierta, claro! Y en la ventana podía ver pequeños puntitos blancos caer "Está nevando!!!..." grité de inmediato, pero me cubrí la boca viendo a mis compañeras de cuarto dormir 'NIEVE!!!... como adoro la nieve!...' pensé y me fui corriendo a los terrenos sin antes tomar mi abrigo y mi capa. _

_Cuando salí, la nieve me cubrió enseguida, sentía como me abrigaba '... NIEVE!... me encanta!!...' seguía gritando en mi cabeza mientras la nieve me bañaba... siempre tan pura, tan blanca, tan fría y la vez tan cálida... es perfecta, todo es perfecto en esta época del año..._

**_~~.~~.~~.~~.~~_**

Ginny Weasley, salió a los terrenos, jugando con la nieve, probando los pequeños copos que caían del cielo todo era perfecto...

"PERFECTO!" gritó la pequeña pelirroja cubierta de nieve, dando vueltas y cayendo de espaldas.

Un chico cubierto por una capucha verde oscura apareció de la nada, su rostro era casi irreconocible "Me llamabas, Weasley?" preguntó con un tono divertido. Ginny se levantó velozmente.

"Quién... Malfoy?" el chico soltó unas risas y asintió "Qué haces aquí??..." preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió _'nada ni nadie me arruinará este día...'_

"Puedo estar donde yo quiera, Weasel..." dijo en un susurro, caminando para quedar enfrente de ella. Una brisa corrió entre ellos, acariciando el cabello rojizo de Ginny y volando la capucha de Draco, dejando su rostro descubierto, marcas en sus mejillas, un ojo morado, el labio roto... 

_'Qué diablos...'_ pensó sorprendida "MALFOY!!... qué demonios te pasó?!" preguntó ella corriendo hacia él, de alguna forma estaba... _preocupada_?... acercó una mano a su rostro y él retrocedió unos pasos.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley" desvió la mirada, dándole la espalda a la confundida chica.

Ginny no le prestó mucha atención "Mírate! Quién te hizo eso?!" exclamó quitando un poco de sangre que corría de su labio.

Draco cerró sus ojos al sentir esa mano tan cálida en su piel pero reaccionó quitándola "He dicho que no es de tu incumbencia..." Ginny bajó la cabeza.

"Fue tu padre no es cierto?" 

Él la miró desconcertado con una confusa expresión "Qué dices? Tu no sabes nada de mi padre..." ella asintió.

"Así que fue él..." sacó su varita e hizo aparecer unos instrumentos muggles de curación, ya que no sabía curación mágica "Puedes inclinarte un poco?..." él la miró sin expresión alguna, sin inmutarse siquiera "Vamos! Inclínate!" le gritó ella.

Draco giró sus ojos con una sonrisa a medias pero asintió y se arrodilló frente a Ginny "Así está bien?..." murmuró.

"Ajá..." Ginny acercó un algodón con alcohol a las heridas de Draco.

"Ouch! Eso duele!!" ella sonrió.

"Si fueras con Madame Pomfrey no te dejaría en paz hasta que le dijeras que te pasó, además... Eres hombre, aguanta!" Draco le sacó la lengua y ella soltó unas risitas. Después de unos segundos Ginny rompió el poco usual y cómodo silencio "Sabes, esto es muy... agradable..." dijo dudosa por la reacción del chico.

Draco frunció y se quejó "Qué? Te gusta hacerme sufrir así?... Claro! Eres una Weasley!" 

Ginny le dio un golpecito en el hombro "No seas tonto, digo esto, estar así contigo, hablando civilizadamente..." Draco le dio una mirada de _'lo que sea'_ "Ya está... ten, bebe esto para las cicatrices..." le dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco color violeta. Draco obedeció y lo bebió enseguida, un rostro como el de él no podía quedar con cicatrices, no?...

Se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica verde "Supongo que debería decir... ehmm... ya sabes..." dijo mirando el suelo.

Ginny se apoyó en sus rodillas y miró el rostro de Draco desde abajo "Gracias?" él casi sonrió.

"Sí, eso... gracias, Weasley" dijo recobrando su compostura y seriedad.

Ella se acercó "Ginny" le susurró. 

Draco la miró sin entender "Uh?" 

"Mi nombre es Ginny" nuevamente susurró cabizbaja... había olvidado que nadie sabía su nombre.

"Bien... uhmmm... Gracias, Ginny" dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica en su mano.

"De nada... Draco?" el chico asintió y ella le sonrió tiernamente advirtiendo el ardor de sus mejillas "Bien... creo que mejor me voy..." se dio la vuelta y caminó tímidamente hacia el castillo, sintiendo la mirada gris del chico sumida en su espalda _'después de todo... este día sigue siendo perfecto... más que perfecto'_ pensó riendo y entrando al castillo dando una última mirada hacia atrás.

"Creo que valió la pena recibir los golpes del estúpido de tu hermano... Ginny Weasley..." susurró y caminó hacia la orilla del lago esperando el efecto de la poción violeta antes de entrar al castillo.

.~* **Fin** *~.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Jeje... esto fue muy rápido xD un pequeño ficcie que lo tenía hace tieeeeempo y me decidí a subirlo ^^U bueeeeeee... para los que no entienden, **Ron** golpeó a **Drakin** por razones que pueden salir de su imaginación si quieren, aunque yo ya tengo una razón *-*, y **Ginny** lo curó sin saber de **Ron** *cof* *cof*  no hay mucho que explicar xD... jejejeje bueeeeee... estaría muy, muy agradecida si me dejan reviews, así me animan a hacer más fics de **G+D** o otra pareja kawaii ^^_

_^^Bye^^_

Tomoyo 


End file.
